1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frost removal device for use in connection with thawing the ground in work areas. The frost removal device has particular utility in connection with thawing the ground in the area where a posthole or ground cavity is to be dug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In northern climates where the ground can remain frozen for months in the wintertime, it can be very difficult to dig postholes, trenches, concrete footings, construction pile holes, graves, and other cavities in the ground. It would be desirable to have a new, inexpensive, and easy to use device for thawing the ground in the area where work is to be performed.
The use of frost removing devices is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,194,686 to Gohl discloses a portable ground thawing panel system that uses an electrical heating element, other than a light bulb, to thaw a spot on the ground where the panel is set. However, the Gohl '686 patent discloses a device that is different in structure from the present invention and does not use an insulated custom shaped housing with one or more internally mounted light bulbs for generating the heat to thaw the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,010 to Bentham discloses a frost removal system that places a device over the work area, covers it with sand for insulation, and passes heated gasses through piping in the device for thawing the area. However, the Bentham '010 patent discloses a device that is different in structure from the present invention and does not use an insulated custom shaped housing with one or more internally mounted light bulbs for generating the heat to thaw the ground.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,737 to Casebeer discloses a portable heater for heating an automobile engine crankcase. The heater has an insulated telescoping housing with built in heating element. However, the Casebeer '737 patent discloses a device that is different in structure and utility from the present invention.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,518 to Reifel discloses an electrically heated horse bit warmer that has a housing an light bulb heater. However, the Reifel '518 patent discloses a device that is different in structure from the present invention and does not use insulated housing walls since the horse bit application requires much less heat than does the application of the present invention.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,818 to Ervin and U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,825 to Boyce discloses apparatus that may be of general interest and pertinent to the construction and design of the present invention. The Ervin '818 patent discloses heated mats for melting snow and ice from outdoor surfaces that passes hot mixtures through pipes built into the mats. Finally, the Boyce '825 patent discloses apparatus for thawing frozen ground that circulates hot air through the device. However, these patents disclose apparatus that is different from that of the present invention and neither discloses an insulated custom shaped housing with one or more internally mounted light bulbs for generating the heat to thaw the ground.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a frost removal device that has the structure of the present device where light bulbs, strategically placed in an insulated custom shaped housing, are used to thaw the ground over which the device is positioned.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved frost removal device that can be easily and quickly installed for thawing the ground in a relative short period of time. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the frost removal device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus that will be inexpensive, easy to use, and efficient.